


The Devil’s Due

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Ending, Contracts, Deal with a Devil, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: The Phantom Thieves never really thought on who, exactly, they made their contracts with. They never thought to ask.Their contracts come due.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Fox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Three Day Rental: A Horror Themed Flash Exchange Round 1





	The Devil’s Due

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



Yusuke was breathless as he ran down the hallway in the Metaverse. Akira was right behind him. They were racing from strange shadows that looked painfully familiar. That _felt_ familiar. That felt torn straight from their souls.

But no. It couldn't be! It didn't make sense! They didn't do anything!

"Yusuke…" Akira gasped out.

"Don't worry. We'll make it!" Yusuke assured him. His words were opposite his feelings. They needed to get out of the Metaverse. They needed to get out of the Metaverse _now_.

"Which direction?" Yusuke asked as they came to an intersection. He didn't remember this intersection on their exploration through these deeper levels.

Akira's eyes were wide. "This wasn't...here before…"

Yusuke's heart dropped. Was there no escape?

He shook it off. Now wasn't the time to give up! He picked a random direction and ran for it. Akira followed close behind.

Yusuke turned a corner, then slid to a stop.

A dead end.

"No!" Akira said.

Yusuke swallowed, then confidently turned around. "Whatever these _things_ are, we can't let them get the best of us."

Akira looked at him, then nodded. "Right."

He could sense them coming. "We WON'T give up!"

The shadows turned the corner.

The sense of disorientation, like he was looking at himself, hit Yusuke clean in the face. He shook it off as the shadows descended upon them. The one that looked somewhat avian went for Akira while the other one went for Yusuke.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from himself. The shadow in front of him-

A white fox. A large, monstrous white fox with multiple tails and glowing red eyes.

" **our contract is complete. the price must be paid.** " The shadow looked at Yusuke hungrily.

"I didn't agree to any contract!" Yusuke argued.

" **you used my power. you made your dreams reality. now, you must give me my due. you will be with me for eternity. my own personal art piece.** "

"Ack!" Yusuke looked over to see Akira wrestling with the shadow that was attacking him. It was almost like he was being _swallowed_.

The second of distraction was too much as Yusuke found himself being knocked over by the fox. Yusuke tried to summon Gorokichi, to no avail.

" **trying to summon my own power to defeat me? bold. but** -" the fox bit Yusuke's shoulder "- _ **not enough**_."

Yusuke's entire shoulder was going numb. The numbness was spreading. He looked down and gasped. The white fur of the fox was spreading across him. A spared glance showed him that Akira was almost gone; all that was left were his legs.

"Please…" Yusuke said. "I want to create things! Beautiful, moving artwork!"

" **you shall, inside me. you and I are connected for all eternity. you will dream and create your beautiful art for me. this was why I contracted with you.** " The shadow's voice seemed to meld into the growing void in Yusuke's head. " **the beauty you create will be mind and mine alone.** _ **you**_ **will be mine and mine alone.**

**all**

**mine.** "

Yusuke's head snapped up as he woke from his doze. Strange. He'd had an unusual dream that he couldn't quite remember.

He was currently in his studio. His artwork surrounded him. The days seemed to blend together. Yusuke couldn't remember the last time he'd gone outside, nor could he remember the last time he ate.

He brushed it off. All that mattered were his art pieces. He could eat when he got hungry.

Yusuke resumed working on his piece.


End file.
